The Little Mermaid
by LuckyNumber13Girl
Summary: Runaway mermaid Emily Windsnap fell in love with the human singer on the ship the second she saw him. So what happens when he kidnaps her and falls in love? And, if things could possibly get any more complicated, his name's justin Bieber.


I can't believe my eyes. It's impossible.

There's no way in the whole wide world, water AND land, that a human can be that beautiful.

He's on the deck of a cruise ship, staring out to sea. He has amazing brown eyes, brown hair that comes to his eyebrows, poreless skin, and a perfect tan.

Wow.

I look up at him from the water, and I start to cry. He's so, so, so perfect, and we can never be together. Because I don't exist to him. None of my people exist to him and his.

I watch in silence for a week.

Then I start to wonder; it happened to Neptune's youngest daughter! She fell in love with a human, too, and they were happy.

But that was two hundred years ago, and mermaids were always running off with sailors, and everyone knew about us. There weren't scientists and zoos and museums and stuff. We weren't freaks back then.

Besides, he'll never, ever like me. I have boring dark brown hair that comes down a little past my tail – line, and it isn't quite straight but it only curls at the end a bit. My eyes are too big and bright green, and my nose isn't elegant or anything, and it turns up a little at the end. I'm not tan at all, and am just pale.

My tail is green but not green like my eyes, kind of like teal-ish, and it has small, delicate scales. My tail flippers are thin and a very light green that's mostly white.

I'm not pretty at all. I wish I looked like my friend Claire, with her curly golden hair, sapphire blue eyes, blue shimmery tail, and perfect tan.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention, if you haven't figured it out yet, that I'm a mermaid. And my name's Emily Windsnap, by the way.

But back to the story.

I was just staring at the boy dreamily, stalking his cruise ship and warding off all of the people with little flashing black machines that chased him. I didn't know why they did, besides maybe how gorgeous he was.

I watched until it got dark, and then I waited, even though the boy had gone inside the ship. I sat on some rocks and daydreamed about him.

Then, I think I dozed off, because when I woke up next the moon was overhead.

I thought about leaving, just in case someone saw me, but then the boy came out on deck and stared at the stars. I watched him for a little. He seemed sad. Really sad. And then he started to cry. His tears fell into the water, and I wanted to cry too.

Then he started to sing stuff like, "How could I ever be normal somehow? So we cry, and cry, and cry, and cry…You tell me this for the best, so tell me why am I in tears, so far away when all I need is you here…And we meet in the middle on our way back down to earth, down to earth…"

When he finally stopped, he kept crying soundlessly, and then I did the stupidest thing ever.

I thought he was just a sad, beautiful angel who would never hurt me. I thought I could make it better for him and then disappear.

Well, stuff doesn't work like that.

But I started to sing anyway. I just sang without words, my voice filling the air and rising and falling like the tide. If I was really good at singing, which I'm not, thank Neptune, he would have jumped over the side and drowned, and so would have all the other guys on the ship, even little babies.

The boy looked shocked. He spun around and looked over the cruise ship, and then when he didn't see anyone he looked in the water and saw… me.

I started to dive off the rocks, ready to disappear forever and hope he thought he was dreaming, but he called, "Wait!"

I froze. How could I disobey someone like him?

He shouted again, "Please, stop!"

I slowly turned back around, brushing my wet hair behind my ears, and looked up at him like a flounder in front of a fishing boat, my heart going faster a thousand knots a minute.

"Please, wait there!" he yelled.

I didn't know what to do. I just didn't move.

The boy ran and pushed a button on the wall of the ship, and a little boat started to slowly drop to the water. He jumped in, and the little lifeboat eventually splashed into the water.

He rowed it over to me, and I was paralyzed.

He stopped as the boat bumped right up against the rocks. I slid off and swam a little closer to the boat.

"Are you…real?" he asked. I tried to answer, but I couldn't. He reached out a shaking hand and touched me, his hand running down my face.

"Wow…" he breathed, drawing his hand back.

"Do you… speak English?" he asked. I couldn't move or anything. I tried to make myself answer, but I couldn't. I finally managed a slow nod.

"You're scared, aren't you?" he said. "I won't hurt you, I promise, I just want to talk to you. I mean, I've never ever met a mermaid before."

I said oh – so - shyly, "I've never met a human before."

"Oh, wow. Are there…more of you?"

I nodded.

"Are they all this beautiful?"

I blushed. I didn't know what to say.

He didn't look offended by not getting an answer. He flicked his hair out of his eyes in his breathtaking way, and said, "What's your name?"

"Emily. Emily Windsnap." I said. "What's yours?"

"Justin. Justin Bieber."

I suddenly felt really self conscious. My hair was wet and clung to my back, and my purple shell top didn't look like anything normal human girls wore.

I wondered how he managed to look so amazing in jeans and a T- shirt, and leaned over the rim of his boat, propping my chin on my elbows.

When I didn't say anything right away, he looked mildly confused, but I figured, human customs are way different than mermaid customs, right?

He said, "So can you like breathe underwater and stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah. We can talk too. And breathe air just fine."

We talked like this for awhile, and I don't know how, but he was holding both of my hands. And they fit so perfectly in his…

We talked some more, but whenever we got to talking about him and his past and stuff, he would change the subject abruptly. I told him stuff I shouldn't have, about Neptune and how mermaids lived and stuff, but I didn't disclose any exact locations, and hey, I'm far from home.

Then while he was saying, "I mean, do you guys like eat seaweed or fish or-"he suddenly shifted his grip on my hands, quick as lightning, to my upper arms, squeezing so hard it hurt.

"Hey!" I shouted, thrashing my tail and squirming. "Let _go_!"

But he just gripped my arms even tighter and waited until I stopped struggling, completely out of breath. He was soaked, and his perfect hair was plastered to his poreless forehead. My heart was pounding, but not like it was before, or because of all that shouting and struggling. I had heard horrible stories of what sailors used to do when they came across a pretty mermaid…

I started thrashing my tail and trying to punch him again, panicking.

"It's not going to do you any good." He said quietly.

"You said you weren't going to hurt me." I whimpered. "You promised."

"I haven't hurt you, have I?" he said, smirking.

Then he pulled me up out of the water and into his little boat.

Still holding me with one hand, he opened a big heavy duty plastic box and rummaged through it before pulling out a roll of duct tape.

He twisted my arms behind my back and wrapped my wrists in the duct tape, binding them tight. It hurt so bad…

I started to scream, but he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut _up _or somebody else will see you!" he snapped. He took his hand off and I started screaming again, louder than before. He ripped off another piece of duct tape and slapped it over my mouth.

He paddled back to the boat and hooked it to some ropes, then pushed a button and the boat started going up again.

He slung me over his shoulder, got out of the boat and slipped down the hallway of the expensive yacht, totally silent.

He came to a door and opened it with a little plastic card, then crept inside and locked the door behind him.

I realized this kid was seriously rich. The room was huge and had all these expensive looking machines with huge screens and expensive furniture. It had a glass door on one wall, and he opened it. Inside was a swimming pool, small by mermaid standards, immense by human standards.

He dropped me on the floor and ripped the duct tape off my wrists. I rubbed them, the burning sensation across my skin excruciating.

"I'm going to take the duct tape off your mouth now, but only if you swear not to scream. If you do, and if someone hears, you'll be found out by less nice humans. Not to mention how I'll make your life miserable. Got it?"

I nodded. I may be naïve, but I'm not stupid.

He ripped it off, and oh man, did it sting.

I backed away from him like a scared animal, whimpering a little. I felt something hot and wet running down my face, and I realized I was crying.

"Man, you're pathetic." He said, rolling his eyes. "I won't hurt you."

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"You're a mermaid. Duh."

"You're a human, and I'm not kidnapping you to do who knows what!"

"Well, I just beat you to it. Live with it." He said.

I smoldered with anger. I had friggin' trusted him!

"It could be worse. You could be on your way to be dissected or something. "

I didn't say anything.

"'Course, that would be a waste. So I won't do anything stupid like that."

"Then… what are you going to do?" I asked.

"You'll see."

I sniffled a little.

"Grow up. What's happened, happened. Deal with it."

"You could let me go." I said.

"Nice try."

I dove into the pool without another word. I sat at the bottom of the deep end and refused to move.

He paced around the edge of the pool, waiting for me to come up.

I didn't.

He gave up and left the pool room, locking me in.

I waited for a bit before coming up to the surface and trying to figure out what to do.

He was gone for a long time, and I couldn't leave. I swam the length of the pool over and over before climbing out and finally dozing off on a pile of fluffy white towels.

I woke the next morning to the slamming of a door. I sat up and dove into the water just as Justin opened the door to the pool.

I settled at the bottom, and was surprised when he jumped in. He was in what humans call a swimming suit or something, and tugged on my arm, pulling me to the surface.

"What?" I snapped, squirming. His touch seemed to burn me. But it was probably just in my head.

"You've been there all night." He said.

"So?"

"So I brought food, and none of it's fish. And clothes and stuff." he said, and pointed to a pile of stuff near the door. He had brought in fresh towels, along with a platter of food, and at least twenty swimsuit tops and human girls' shirts and jackets and stuff. There was a hairbrush, some shampoo and conditioner and other toiletries, and an inflatable raft, which I supposed was for a bed or something.

"Aren't you hungry or something?" he got out of the water and shoed the pile of stuff, which was balanced on the raft, over to the edge of the pool.

I was starving; I hadn't eaten in almost twenty four hours. I gingerly sat on the edge of the pool and carefully ate some of the food and drank some of the sweet fizzy stuff he called soda.

The human clothes were pretty, and looked like they'd fit me perfectly.

He left the room, and I realized he thought I was going to change or something.

Well, they were really nice, so I did. I picked a deep blue bikini top, and after about five minutes, he knocked. When I didn't say anything, he walked in.

Justin sat down next to me and put his feet in the water.

"Do they fit okay?"

"Yeah." I muttered. I wasn't going to try to be pleasant at all.

"You may not like it, but you're stuck with me. And whether you like it or not, you're really far from home, and you're going to keep getting farther. So you might as well enjoy it, because your life will be miserable otherwise." He said.

He had a point, but I didn't like it. I just folded my arms and ignored him.

He sighed.

"You could pass for a human. You could use a wheelchair… I could say you're paralyzed from the waist down, and you could always wear dresses or something…" he said.

"No." I said firmly. "I'm not EVER sinking that low."

"Says the FREAK with the tail. If you want to be a freak proudly, I can do that for you too. Turn you in and-" I dove into the water and refused to talk to him.

He just waited there, and then the pool temperature started to get really, really, really cold. It was horrible. But I didn't budge. Then it started to get super hot, and it kept getting hotter. Finally I gave in before I boiled to death. I swam to the surface, and the temperature quickly dropped to normal.

He was standing there smirking, next to a black box on the wall.

He strode over to the pool, and then I had it.

I grabbed his ankles and pulled him to the bottom of the pool, holding him there, letting him, struggle.

When he started to black out, I pulled him to the surface. Then I did it again, and again, and again.

I wasn't mean enough to ever kill anything, no matter how cruel they were.

Finally, I grew bored and flung him on to the pool deck.

Then I swam out into the middle of the pool and tread water, watching him cough up water, then kneel and cough up a whole lot more.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the window: Green eyes glinting with anger, breathing heavy, wet hair tumbling down my back, tail flicking impatiently. I was dangerous when I was mad.

Justin gasped for breath for a few more minutes before backing away from me like a scared little boy.

Then he remembered he was supposed to be in charge.

He stood up.

"You evil little witch! You tried to KILL me! You almost did! What the – is wrong with you?" he shouted. Only he didn't say "witch"

"Not so funny when it's you, is it?" I asked.

"I didn't try to kill you." He said.

"You lied to me, you hurt me, you kidnapped me, and you're holding me prisoner. Same difference."

"I could do a lot worse."

"Try me." I said. "I _dare_ you."

He stomped over to the black box.

Freezing, burning, freezing, burning, freezing, burning, over and over, much, much worse than before. I almost blacked out.

Then the water drained out of the pool, and I was left at the bottom of the pool, flopping my tail like a fish out of water.

He climbed down a ladder and stood over me.

"Not so high and mighty without your precious water, are you?" he asked, smirking.

I pushed myself up, leaning on my arms, and slid back, farther and farther, until I was smashed against the pool wall.

He just stepped closer and stood over me.

"You're a pathetic little freak, you know that? Look at yourself. Crying, because you can't swim for a little bit. Crying, because you don't have water. And you can _breathe_. And your tail, you have a freakish little _tail_. You really think you're so much better than that, don't you? Besides being a little freak, you're stupid and naïve. You trusted me, you stupid little witch" (only he didn't say witch, he said something else.) "And look where it got you. And, besides THAT you were retarded enough to tell me every little thing about mermaids. So it looks like their lives are over-"

"STOP!" I bellowed as loud as I could. "_I_ am more powerful than you. I can make you drown yourself. I can drown you myself, which would be much more enjoyable. I can freeze water, boil water, and manipulate water at will. I can kill you in so many slow, painful ways without lifting a finger."

"Oh really?" he asked, kicking me. "Try it." He kicked me again. "I" he kicked me again. "Dare." And again. "You." and again, harder this time.

I clutched my ribs, choking back tears.

"I would. I want to, too. But I won't stoop to your sick level."

He didn't really mean it. Mermaids can read peoples' faces. I could tell he was mad, very, very, very mad.

"You can't. You really can't." he said, laughing. "I've seen fish smarter than you."

My emotions tumbled around in my head like a whirlpool.

Then I came up with a solution that would prove to him my power but not hurt anyone.

I clenched a fist, and the pool filled with water.

He spluttered, splashing like an idiot.

"How-how-how"

I made the water lift him up and toss him to the pool deck like a rag doll.

"Back away, boy." I said. "Just back away."

And then, as I tried to read his face and conflicting emotions, I realized why they were all changing so fast.

He was in love.


End file.
